In the process of residential or commercial building construction, builders will frequently pre-plumb water supply pipes, and then encase the foundation level plumbing within a concrete mixture creating a floor slab. The plumbing will remain in use for the existence of the structure until it fails and leaks. Slab leaks typically start when a pinhole size rupture forms in a pipe or fitting from a period of constant pressure, friction with the slab material, and thermal expansion and contraction. As more water passes through the opening, in time, the size of the rupture increases. Undetected, the escaping water will eventually flood the foundation, damage floors and walls and ultimately undermine the ground beneath the structure due to erosion.
The control of water has challenged man since the beginning. The world today benefits and suffers from the conveyance and containment of this life giving fluid. No matter the culture, the class, or the location, similar issues are considered, such as materials, installation, pressures, maintenance, effects of internal and external conditions, including water quality, climactic conditions, electrolysis, etc. Issues with any one of these may result in undesirable effects and damages.
Leaks can be slow and gradual, taking years to detect until significant property damage occurs, or there can be large leaks that quickly produce a variety of damaging results. Significant costs are expended everyday all over the world from these water-related damages. The costs are so extensive and pervasive, that nearly everyone in our modern world has been personally affected.
Leaks occur at all phases of water system function, both during and after construction. During construction leaks result from improper installation, faulty materials, testing, unintentional trade damage, and vandalism—to name a few. Once a water system is installed, leaks are often a daily occurrence. Costs are spread between responsible parties, insurance companies and often to those not responsible who cannot prove otherwise, or because responsible parties have no ability to pay the frequently large damages. Virtually anyone in the construction industry can tell you horror stories about water damage during their most recent project. Most in the industry accept these damages simply as part of the construction world and never consider there may actually be a solution to eliminate or minimize these damages.
Once a building, home or facility becomes occupied, the risks of leaks may shift, but still remain as a liability, as any insurance underwriter can attest. The repair and refurbishment resulting from leaks is an enormous industry, most recently exacerbated by the scares and realities of mold. Slow, hard to detect leaks within walls, ceilings or concealed areas often result in the most damage, as they introduce moisture into a warm, stable atmosphere of a controlled environment, resulting in mold growth that can cause extensive damage and may include condemnation of the home or building.
Large leaks or ruptures can be catastrophic within a very short amount of time, sometimes within minutes. In commercial structures, leaks can damage computer systems resulting in untold losses of computer data. These risks are not simply limited to property damage, but include personal injury and even death. Toxic mold has verifiably taken a number of lives. Leaks also substantially increase the risk of electrical shock, not to mention medically sensitive risks caused by leaks. Leaks are indiscriminate of time, occurring when occupants are present or away.
Until recently the prevention of leaks and/or mitigation of leak damages have been very limited. The “Loss Prevention” programs of insurance companies have focused primarily on minimizing the underwriting of clients with a history of previous leak claims rather than providing any true measure of “Loss Prevention”.
It is known that existing water maters are capable of detecting and reporting water consumption, but systems, which employ paddle wheels, turbines or other such impellers suffer from mechanical limitations which allows small flows to slip past the meter undetected.